With suger on top
by Mochi Mo
Summary: Lee takes Gaara to an Ice cream parlor. [Light Yaoi] Oneshot.


AN: My first Fan fiction. Hope's you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me again?"

Gaara asked as he was being pulled by young boy in a green jumpsuit.

"You'll see!"

He answered with a smiled.

A few moments they were.

Gaara only stared at the small business.

"What is this?"

"It's an Ice cream parlor, silly!"

Gaara look at Lee oddly.

"What's an Ice cream?"

"I'll show you!"

He dragged the red-head boy inside of the building.

Inside was clean but had a theme for a real old fashion parlor. It had framed photographs of different types of soda fountain foods, such as Malts or a Root beer floats. It had several chairs and tables and some stools besides the counters.

Gaara stay silent.

"Come; let's go pick us some flavors"

Lee was overexcited, for so many flavors to choose. Gaara on the other hand didn't seem to enjoy it. The appearances of the smooth combination of colors with some rough out on the mixing nuts only made him sneer at it.

"So what flavor did you choose?"

"Vanilla"

"Which one? French Vanilla, Vanilla Beans, Vanilla Macadamia, Van-"

"**Just Vanilla**"

He growled.

"Ok…Do want any toppings on it?"

"No"

"But are you sure? It'll be boring to just have an Ice cream"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

Lee got his ice cream. It was a large-like sundae with many scoops of ice creams in each of every different flavor, topping on whipped cream, sprinkles, nuts, and assort of syrups. Gaara only had one scoop of ice cream, nothing more.

Lee enjoyed splendidly with his ice cream, digging out the rich frosts. Gaara ate his dessert as well, but slowly and calmly.

Lee stopped eating as he gazed upon Gaara.

"You're done?"

"Yes"

"Did you like it?"

"No"

"Well maybe if you put in more flavors it wouldn't taste that bad"

"Can we go now?!"

"No, I'm not done, yet"

Gaara growled in a low tone.

Lee continued to eat, Gaara reminds as he stared, with his arms crossed, disgusted at it. By the moment Lee was only half way down to his ice cream he discontinue eating his ice cream.

"Done?"

Gaara asked.

"Nope"

"Then why did you stop?"

"I need to the bathroom for a moment"

Lee skipped lightly as Gaara look at the remains.

He observes the delectates. True, there are some chocolate over the strawberries, but the crème was still on top of the frozen-like rainbow of frosting. Swirl around with nuts and bits of edible dye dusts.

Gaara couldn't help himself, but kept staring at it. It some how taken over Gaara's minds and body. He tried to nudge away from it, but couldn't.

He gave out a sigh.

He picked up his spoon to scoop a small piece on Lee's sundae. Slowly he aims it inside of his mouth. Tasting the milk that melts into his mouth, he would never expect to admit himself.

He liked it.

He wouldn't mind to the whole thing, Lee had enough of what he had. And yet there was anyone else but him and Lee and who knows where the employees went during their break.

It was his chances.

The obsessive liquid was still active to his taste buds as he dragged the bowl swiftly towards him and digging roughly and shoving it inside his lips. Soon all it remains is nothing but mix smutches of the syrup and the milk that once were ice cream.

Gaara relax as he patted himself on the belly, indicating he was full.

But oddly, why did he felt something was wrong?

He turned behind him and widen in fierce. There was a witness after all!

"I knew you'd like it!"

He smiled with a thumb up.

Gaara didn't answer any thing to him.

"Since you didn't want to admit it, I decide pretend I was going to bathroom so that way, you'll enjoy it the wonderful ice cream"

Lee told him.

Gaara stood up and came closer to the thick brow boy.

"Tell this to anyone else-"

Gaara growled as Lee put his hands up.

"Don't worry! I won't squeal; it a youthful promise I will make!"

He said.

It was quite in the room without any interaction of one, but glaring each other on the eyes. Then Gaara lift one of his hands to curl it up to a small fist and gently punch Lee on the cheek.

"You are going to tell someone aren't you?"

Gaara smirk softly.

"_Maybe_…"

He joked.

"…but I won't if you come with me here again"

Gaara thought for a moment, thinking if he wants to.

Eventually, it was yes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
